Easter Gift
by puppet catorce
Summary: For ROTG Festival 2013 ; Bunny dan Jack mungkin tidak pernah akrab dalam karir mereka sebagai sesama guardian, terutama karena pribadi dan tugas mereka yang sangat berlawanan. Tetapi apakah sebelum itu mereka juga tidak akrab?


**Author's Note : **Salam kenal, saya puppet catorce, author baru di fandom Rise of the Guardians ini. Mungkin ada yang mengenal saya dengan nama "infnitycore" di deviantART atau "the-living-puppet" di tumblr. Saya menulis fanfic ini dalam rangka memeriahkan **F****estival Literasi Rise of the Guardians** yang diadakan oleh **~Saint Chimaira **(Maaf ya, saya udah submitnya mepet, bikin multichap lagi...). Selamat membaca!

**Disclaimer : **Rise of the Guardians © Dreamworks

The Guardians of Childhood © William Joyce

**Easter Gift**

© puppet catorce

Tahun ini, musim semi datang terlambat, sangat terlambat. Paskah tinggal tiga hari lagi dan salju masih turun dan menumpuk dimana-mana. Bahkan terjadi badai di beberapa daerah. Ini semua mebuat Bunnymund, sang kelinci paskah, merasa kesal. Dan ia tahu pelakunya

"FROST!" teriakannya itu menggema diseluruh _workshop_ milik North, membuat pemiliknya menoleh karena kaget,

"Hei, Aster. Mencari Jack?" tanya North

"Bukan, cari , Tentu saja aku mencari si bocah salju itu! Dimana dia, Nick?" balas Bunny

"Dia tadi bilang mau mengunjungi istana Tooth. Ada apa memangnya?" jawab North

"Ada apa?! Dia memperpanjang musim dingin, lagi! Dan itu akan mengacaukan paskah! Hari itu seharusnya jatuh di musim semi!" kata Bunny

"Tenanglah, Aster! Bukan Jack yang mengontrol cuaca untuk setahun penuh, kan? Mother Nature yang mengaturnya, seingatku." balas North

"Aku tidak peduli, pokonya aku haru memperingatnya agar tidak mengacau saat hari H-nya. Sampai nanti, Nick." kata Bunny sambil menghentakkan kakinya, membuat sebuah lubang yang mengarah ke terowongannya.

* * *

"Ayolah Tooth, biarkan aku melihatnya!" kata Jack

"Tidak boleh! Kenangan itu bukan milikmu, Jack!" balas Tooth tegas

"Tapi itu ingatan adikku, aku berhak mengetahui apa yang terjadi padanya!" Jack bersikeras. Dia sangat penasaran dengan nasib adik perempuannya

"Sekali tidak tetap tidak! Lagipula sekalipun kuizinkan, kau tidak bisa melihat kenangannya," kata Tooth, melipat tangannya di depan dada

"Kalau begitu, setidaknya beritahu aku soal nasibnya!" jawab Jack

"Tidak, Jack-"

"FROST! Disini kau rupanya!"

Perkataan Tooth terpotong oleh teriakan Bunny, yang baru saja sampai. Dia langsung meghampiri Jack dengan tatapan galak, lalu mencengkeram bagian leher _hoodie_-nya

"Ada apa, Bunny? Kau terlihat marah," kata Jack

"Tentu saja aku marah, kau memperpanjang musim dingin lagi tahun ini! Jangan sampai ini mengacaukan perburuan telur paskahku!" balas Bunny

"Hei, jangan salahkan aku, _cottontail_! Mother Nature atau roh musim semi tidak mengabari apapun soal pergantian musim, jadi aku bisa terus menurunkan salju, dong? Itu 'kan pekerjaanku," jawab Jack, "Lagipula, aku tidak akan membuat badai salju di hari paskah nanti!"

"Ah, terserah kaulah! Aku tidak yakin kau tidak berbohong!" kata Bunny

"Hei! Kau pikir aku si April Jester atau apa?! Ayolah, Bunny, aku janji!"

Mereka saling bertatapan selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya Bunny melepaskan Jack,

"Baiklah, jaga janjimu atau akan kulempakarkan bom telur di celanamu!" kata Bunny sembari melompat kedalam lubangnya, lalu menghilang

"Huh, dasar si kangguru itu!" gerutu Jack

"Kalian berdua tidak berubah sama sekali, bertengkar terus!" kata Tooth, terbang mendekat kearah Jack

"Habisnya dia yang mulai duluan! Kenapa sih dia tidak bisa membiarkanku bersenang-senang sedikit? Apa hanya Paskah yang ada di otaknya?" lanjut Jack

"Haah, padahal dulu kalian akrab, kenapa sekarang jadi begini, ya?" desah Tooth

"Akrab? Dengan si kangguru itu? Kapan itu, Tooth? Aku tidak pernah akrab dengannya!" Jack tertawa hambar

"Dulu sekali, Jack. Waktu kau masih kecil, sebelum kau dipilih oleh MiM." jawabnya

Jack berusaha mengingatnya. Tapi percuma, dia tidak bisa mengingat apapun soal dirinya ketika menjadi manusia. Memori tentang adiknya pun didapatnya dari kenangan yang tersimpan dalam gigi susunya, yang sekarang disimpan oleh Tooth,

"Benarkah? Tooth, bisa kau perlihatkan padaku?" tanya Jack, Tooth memasang wajah terkejut, tapi segera berubah menjadi senyum nakal, lalu gadis itu berkata,

"Antara kenanganmu dan nasib adikmu, mana yang kau pilih?"

"Aargh! Tooth, ayolah!" erang Jack

"Pilih salah satu, Jack! Itu pun sebenarnya sudah melanggar," balasnya

Setelah berpikir lama, Jack akhirnya memutuskan,

"_Fine_, aku bisa tanya yang lain soal adikku. Tolong tunjukkan kenanganku," jawab Jack, sekalipun tampak penyesalan di wajahnya

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ikut aku, Jack"

* * *

Tooth mengambil sebuah kotak kecil dari pilar bagian Amerika Utara. Kotak itu bergambar wajah seorang anak lelaki berambut coklat. Diserahkannya kotak itu pada Jack,

"Bukalah, Jack." kata Tooth

Jack meletakkan tangannya diatas kotak itu, dan penutupnya langsung terbuka

Dan saat itulah, kenangannya kembali padanya...

-** ToBeContinued** -


End file.
